Kaichou wa, Santa no herupādesu
by CassGoto
Summary: La navidad llegó, y Misaki Ayuzawa es la responsable de que los milagros sucedan esta navidad


**Ohayo Gozoimasu/Konichiwa/Konbawa minna-san.**

**Bueno primero sobre Mi querida onee-chan, ya estoy trabajando en el segundo cap. gracias a Adriana Ayuzawa por la aclaracion del apellido y el nombre n.n**

**Dissclaimer: Kaichou wa maid sama no me pertenece, mi historia participa en el Reto de Diciembre, Una maid de rojo, del foro ¨Bienvenido amo¨**

Misaki abordaba el tren que la llevaría al Maid Latte, esa tarde POR FIN podría tener un día tranquilo, el aliénigena pervertido del planeta ferómonas, había salido de la escuela por primera vez sin esperar a Misaki, a lo cuál la presidenta pudo organizar toda la información que el consejo estudiantil había recibido hoy, pero a otro tema... pronto navidad llegaría, y ese pronto que era dentro de unas horas, en la noche después del trabajo saldría a comprar cosas para el día festivo casi no había tenido el tiempo necesario para planear algo para Suzuna y su Oka-san y ahora que lo recordaba Satsuki-san había dicho que tenía algo planeado para navidad, bueno exactamente para hoy, solo esperaba que no fuera una idea muy alocada, no, esta vez estaba segura de que sería algo normal, algo por lo cuál no habría que preocuparse.

Que equivocada estaba.

Al entrar en el establecimiento todo estaba decorado con, campanas, estrellas, papel rojo, escarcha moños, había ponche, rosca entre otras cosas, pero lo que más le amedrento (1) fue el hecho de que, al entrar, Honoka y Erika la arrastarón a los vestidores y le aventaron un traje para salir sin antes dar la advertencia de que, si no se lo ponía, ellas mismas se encargarían de que se vistiese con ello, extrañada por la advertencia desdoblo el rojo traje, antes de gritar y golpear la puerta solo para darse cuenta de que la habían encerrado con llave.

-¡No usaré esto!.- gritó Misaki

-_Bien entonces quedaté ahí.-_dijo Honoka al lado de la puerta.- _por cierto, Usui-kun entrará pronto si tu no te pones ese traje haremos que el te lo ponga._

Misaki se quedó estática, rápidamente se cambio al traje siendo este un vestido verde por arriba de las rodillas con bordeado blanco con un cinturón negro en la cintura, una pequeña capa, con igual bordados blancos y un pequeño botón dorado, un gorro verde con una bola de lo que parecía algodón, calcetas por arriba de las rodillas con rayas blancas y rojas botines por debajo de las rodilla color café, guantes por arriba del codo blancos, volvió a intentar abrir la puerta para darse cuenta de que esta vez estaba abierta, aprovechando decidió volver a su ropa normal pero ya no estaba _oh genial._

Salió y se encontró a las demás chicas con vestidos similares, pero de diferentes colores, pero faltaba alguien, alguien quien justamente acababa de soplarle en el oido, salto violentamente hacía adelante para alejarse de él y al voltear se encontro con que el estaba vestido de Santa Claus o Papá Noel como le gustaba decirle.

-Nee, Misa-chan te ves realmente adorable.- dijo Usui

-Ara, tu te ves mas pervertido de lo normal.- dijo Misaki, a pesar de saber que ese comentario solo provocaría unas pequeñas risas en su pareja, algo que no tardó en ocurrir, se sintió incomoda, pero la camapana del lugar la distrajo, oh no, no podían ser ellos justamente los que entraban por la puerta, los chicos de sekai, más especificamente los chicos de su clase.

-Nee, minna,¿esos no son Ayuzawa y Usui?.- pregunto un chico a quien ubico como Hinamori Yoshiro

-¿Nani? ¡oh, es cierto!, ¿quien diría que la perfecta presidenta trabajase aqui?.- pregunto otro, Rinma Senzou

-Jeje, está será una buena venganza.- dijo otro, Risenmi Haranu

Para ese entonces los chicos que no los habían visto, habían sido llamado por el trío anterior, todos observaron con burla, intereses y sobre todo un gran deseo de venganza a la presidenta.

La tarde fue la peor que la presidenta del consejo estudiantil de Sekai pudo haber pasado y como si fuese poco, esa misma tarde, también se le había hecho el milagro de que los estudiantes de Migabiyabigaoka, se hicieran presentes, a lo que después de varias amenzas de Usui hacía el presidente se enteraron de que había sido quien les habia recomendado el café a los estudiantes de Sekai. Misaki no lo aguantó mas, exigió su ropa a Honoka se cambió y se fue con un Usui que habia tratado de detenerla, en vano, se dirigió a su casa, la cosa que más había tratado de ocultar fue descubierta y todo por el capricho de un niño rico, y pensar que la presidenta había ahorrado por los tres años que estuvo en Sekai para darles una sorpresa a sus compañeros de generación un sorpresa que ya no pasaría.

* * *

Usui, casi golpeaba a los decerebrados de sus compañeros, pero fue detenido por Satsuki, quien para sorpresa de todos se encargó de traumar a los pobres muchachos y acto seguido relatar el porque Misaki estaba ahí, Usui se negó pero por el aura que emanaba la gerente supo que por muy bueno que fuesé en artes marciales no sería bueno para su salud el hecho de atacar a su jefa.

Observo los rostros de arrepentimientos en sus compañeros, aun así quería golpearlos hasta dejarlos en el hospital, pero era navidad, el rencor no era bueno y para empezar su querida novia estaría deprimida y rencorosa ¿por que dejaría que su novia estuviese mal en víspera de navidad? no, no lo haría, le abriría los ojos, para que viera que a parte de ser unas personas despreciables, ella no lo era y haría lo que tenía planeado desde hace 3 generaciones, guardó el traje de Misaki en un bolsa de papel y salió con su actual vestimenta a la casa de la susodicha, encontrandosé por el camino un hermoso cielo que le traía esperanza a cualquiera, y esperaba que también a Misaki.

* * *

Los estudfiantes de Sekai, quienes creían abiertamente en Santa Claus, creyeron que no recibirían nada por haber sido como fueron con Misaki, sin emabargo su persepectiva cambió cuando entraron a su cuarto a encontrarse una gran caja con papel decorativo que levantaba el animo y moños reconfortantes, con la tarjeta:

_Para: -?_

_De: Misaki Ayuzawa_

Mientras tanto en la casa de Hinamori yoshiro, el chico veía salir a una chica vestida de duende y a un santa claus sin barba ni barriga salir por la ventana de su habitación, mientras una caja reposaba sobre su cama, sonrió.

* * *

Misaki Ayuzawa era una persona fuerte, aunque por momentos pareciese que no, ella no odiaba a nadie, los mediocres de su generación necesitaban un milagro, y siendo ella la presidenta del consejo estudiantil era su deber, darles ese milagro.

**Fin.**

**¡No me maten! es la primera vez que hago un fic respecto a una festividad, compasion onegai**


End file.
